Talk:Laufer
Page name If they can't get Ian's last name right, do they have the name of the organization right? Just a thought.-- 23:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that was sorta weird. But if the pronounciation is the same (i think, ask sprachkind) between laufer ''and ''lauffeur, then I think it's just a misspelling. after all, laufer is just what my american-trained ear told me how it was spelled; that is the first time it has actually been in print. we should go with it. To improve my point: where has it ever specifically been spelled "laufer" besides on the Wiki? Roacher26 23:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) And that was me last night 'cause that's what I thought I heard.-- 23:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm about to watch the episode; I'll take notes as I watch it with the closed captions turned on. These turn out to be really accurate most of the time for foreign phrases. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The captions consistently spell it "Lauffer" throughout the episode. I noticed they wrote "Edvard" in place of "Eduardo", which was spoken only once (I'm not sure that's sufficient evidence to doubt any foreign phrases in the captions, though-- they misspell a lot of words that are known to most English speakers). Also, it was pronounced "Lauffer" or "Laufer" - no "u". I'd recommend we get a final opinion from Sprachkind to verify the number of F's. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 20:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Always glad to help (also I already had that one in my translation table). (Following answer copied from my talk page:) So, onwards: I just now found myself a working clip on youtube to check and they (Monroe+Rosalee, in case it differs) pronounced it in a way that one would hear/write as Laufer. That word translates as "runner", although the more usual/proper word for that is Läufer. (The Grimm's dictionary describes the umlauted form as usual, while not totally having replaced the older non-umlauted form at their time. So one could even imagine this as a successful, although probably unintentional 'olde-timeisation'. :-p) Spelling it with a double F wouldn't change the pronunciation or create a different meaning, but is redundant and as shown above not the standard spelling. The alternative on the NBC site however would be a different word: Lauffeur, as a slight shortening of Lauffeuer (lit. "running fire"), translates to "wildfire", both in the sense of actual fire as in the metaphorical sense of 'information spreading like' it. (And this one does need two Fs obviously, or we would have a "lukewarm fire".) I hope that covers it. ~ Sprachkind 00:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. "Runner" makes the most sense here. I'll fix the spelling to Lauffer; anyone feel free to discuss further if you disagree. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think that "wildfire" makes the most sense, like "the propaganda spreaded like a wildfire". Really, wildfire is an excellent way to describe conspiracies and such. And if the Grimm/NBC people meant to write it like that and it makes good sense, then we should use it. ::::::From NBC's website: "The Lauffeur is the underground resistance against the oppressive Veratt. One of its current leaders is Ian Busch, a journalist and freedom fighter on the run." Ian Busch? Not sure I'd trust that site much longer. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I swear, they shoud just post a link to Grimm Wiki and say "if you want any information go here". Save them embarrassment and we wouldn't be so confused by their incorrigibleness. Heck, I use google translate and I know they're wrong. Why dont they? Roacher26 13:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC)